Handheld devices intended to subdue assailants or other people without resorting to extreme, life threatening measures such as the use of firearms have included gas propelled projectiles. Some devices have used the expanding gases associated as a product of combustion when using gun powder, for example to propel soft rubber bullets.
While the intent has always been to use less than lethal force in subduing a person exhibiting extreme antisocial behavior, incidents still occur where a rubber bullet, for example can hit a particularly sensitive part of a person's body having unintended consequences, even death. It is important to recognize that not all inappropriate conduct should mandate the same response. That is to say, a nonviolent demonstration should not elicit the same response as would be advised when confronted by a large enraged mammal.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which Applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge Applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose prior art. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of the patents teach singly nor render obvious when considered in an inconceivable, permissible combination, the nexus of the instant invention as described herein after and as particularly claimed.
Four of the patents, signed to M. B. Associates of San Ramon, Calif., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,720, 3,728,809, 3,830,214, and 3,889,652 collectively appear to reflect the commonly understood structure associated with a handheld launcher of the type disclosed herein. These progenitors, however, fail to provide the sophistication based on today's needs. For example, these devices were susceptible to failure and damage from stresses induced during use and preexisting during manufacture. In addition, these devices failed to benefit from ballistic modules which allow differing payloads for differing situations. In addition, in order to achieve the muzzle velocity required for efficacy, these devices typically required more than one gas cylinder. These devices do not reflect the precise need to collimate exhausted gas from the cylinder to achieve maximum projectile velocity. Other deficiencies will become evident during the course of exploration of the instant invention.
The remaining citations show the state of the art further and diverge more starkly from the invention described hereinafter.